User talk:Subtank
Old Conversation: 1 | 2 | 3 __TOC__ Welcome Thanks Subtank, I must offer you my thanks for a warm welcome to this site. I will try to make myself at home here. It's a very warmly thought that that a site would welcome a new user, for it makes one think they are special. --Bardhast 21:37, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Yes I see. Well that's just my nature. If anything has a problem on it, either I fix it myself or I go to someone else to fix it.--Bardhast 21:46, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I'll put more info on the third World War soon. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:44, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Hi,will you tell me if you like this page.Reply on its talk page Human-Jiralhanian War-Zeno Panthakree Apologies I am quite sorry if my previous quiery insulted you or anything My Talk Page There is something strange going on on my Talk page ... can you please explain to me what this is?--Baracuss 01:05, 7 September 2008 (UTC) New Coding Hello Subtank. I would like to request that you edit the coding for the Tabview. Right now I am currently creating a prototype for the Forums here. If could, that would be great.--Bardhast 21:01, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I like the new look, what would you suggest as an idea for improvement? I love the cooperation that we can have with you administrators. I must say that this is actually the nicest of communities I have come to. I am not sucking up, in case you were wondering, just making my observation clear.--Bardhast 20:13, 8 September 2008 (UTC) What do you think How does my article Torians look.Eaite'Oodat 23:22, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Can you help me make a page about the company that makes the weapons for the Jiralhanian Empire. Zeno Panthakree 20:11, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Hey,do you think this article looks good?-Zeno Panthakree 14:13, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Oni Recon 11 put the godmodded on 1 of my pages and it wasnt even godmodded.Plus,how do you godmod a war page?-Zeno Panthakree 19:17, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Thief I am not the owner of the article the owner keeps stealing my images along with other peoples as well, along with the fact its a Non canon friendly article.Eaite'Oodat 21:42, 9 September 2008 (UTC) User:UnggoyMan the owner of the Zeebuss article, keeps stealing others images and putting them in his, i have emptied it.Eaite'Oodat 21:51, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I know, i was acting rash by deleting his articles content, i will notify an admin before i do something rash again.Eaite'Oodat 21:56, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Get on IRC Nao, i need to talk to you. TGL Plot Restructuring Yeah, I'm fine with it, although I do want the RP to start up again; biohazardous situations have always been in my interest. If the RP is to restart, I'd be fine with that also, seeing as I've gotten a bit lost with the ever-changing plot (although I must put more emphasis on my parasite/virus). Furthermore, if there is a restart/restructuring, I think I'll chronicle each infested planet's military efforts to contain each outbreak, such as local UNSC Army blockades, and quarantines. Problem Could you help me, Subtank, girls between? I'm not sure whether I should make a Plainsfierian or a Vorenus. What do you suggest? Thanks, Angel54 14:21, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Now then, let's create a shapeshifter! Angel54 14:27, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I am having a problem with the Scorpion Heavy Asault Vehicle page.Can you delete it please?Also,you never answered my question about Galactic Corp.-Zeno Panthakree 21:54, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Well done soldier Photoshop pics Can you do photoshop images? If so, could you help me make a few unless your busy. I would need: *1 pic of a Kig-Yar (Jackal) with a cape over the shoulder, and if possible, I don't want the arms, weapons or legs to be visible. *1 pic of a Kig-Yar with pure black armor (if that's not possible, then the darkest shade of black that's possible). If it wore a helmet like the Snipers in Halo 3 does, it would be plus. Preferred weapon would be Carbine. *1 pic of a Kig-Yar with purple armor and Green shield. Preferred if it wields a Plasma Rifle. If you can do this, I'll owe you one. But be honest. I wont bite you if you can't :) Oh, and, if you can do photoshop, could you do another Jackal with cape, purple colored, and with orange armor, no weapon or shield. Thanks, and if you can't, be honest. If it will take its time, that's also ok. Ciao, Why why did you pic my SPARTAN-110, for AvS after seeing my article and other spartan articles and mine looks bad compared to other spartans.Eaite'Oodat 23:34, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Any suggestions on how to improve the article.Eaite'Oodat 02:39, 13 September 2008 (UTC) The Eye! THE EYE!!! Wow, nice user badge. It freaked me out the first time I saw it. How'd you get it? And where do you want me to put your "admin" tag? At the top of the page or at the bottom? Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 00:44, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! Well done on becoming an Admin of HaloFanon. :) Gunnery Sergeant Matoro3311 | 13:43, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Hmm I'm afraid that may be difficult. First of all, I do not know how I am to change the name of my article Covenant Remnant. Also, I do not wish it to be called Covenant Remnants, with an s that indicates plural. If you can explain to me the method of which I am to rectify this, I will make haste to rectify it Are you yourself able to alter the title of my article? Because I personally see no method of doing it myself. If so, then by all means change it to "Covenant Remnant (Imperial Misanthrope)" Which Aforementioned action was this again? Because it now says Covenant Remnants instead of Remnant Apologies However I feel I must express my deepest concern and somewhat annoyance over this issue. The title is not correct, and the method of which I attempted to rectify it does not seem to work. You have changed it and therefore made all of my links to it go to a disambiguation page that does not even display my article. I have to say I am quite concerned by this turn of events over such a minor issue If you wouldn't mind, please excuse me, I am ill at the moment and feel that my complaint has put you in a position of awkwardness, or resentment of my concern. As I said the change of the title has caused several inconveniences to my other articles, including it being incorrect. I am sorry to push this on you, but at the very least you're being civil about it Grave's Legacy resurgance? I hear Kanna is nearing it's end. Are we gonna start up GL after it does, or wait a li'l? Aww, and i already had a lot of my posts done too. Ah well. Much appreciated that you keep me in the loop. IRC PLZ If you can, get onto IRC soonish, I have a proposition involving a character of yours and future RP/s and Necros-ness. Eye/Admin Tag The admin tag is displayed at the top of your user page, like an Era template. it includes you in the Admin category, too. And, the eye I mean is that chick's eye on your main userpage. It hides under the side bar and pops out if you scroll down. Freaked me out. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 21:09, 14 September 2008 (UTC) kthxyranadminyai! And how'd you get that profile badge w/ the eye? SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 11:10, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Halo CE Pm me on Xfire when you're ready.... Gunnery Sergeant Matoro3311 | Forum Change Up Hey Subby, I just wanted to say that the colors for the forum are extremely...well bad. The grey doesn't really go well with the picture or anything else. It needs to be darker. Other than that, I am very happy you got it to work!--Bardhast 20:22, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Could you please delete the page Funky Monkey Distraction Device.Everyone keeps nagging me about it so please could you delete it?-Zeno Panthakree 22:47, 15 September 2008 (UTC) RP idea Remember my RP idea about the idea of the Covenant Assault Carrier being sent back to our time (~2008) due to some sort of slipspace-related incident and using us (Halo Fanon users that is) as the characters who fight the Covies? I'm not sure if I want to start it yet, as everyone's busy with the Necros, but from what I've read from your bio page, your in Dubai, UAE. I recently found out about some interesting sites in Dubai that might make an interesting environment to blast Covie's from in Geography 1113, including the construction site of a skyscraper that is supposed to be half a mile tall when completed. Do you know my Geog prof. get the size of the tower right?, have you seen it (and the world's only 7-star hotel, and I think their might be some artificial islands shaped like palm trees etc., but those might be in Qatar). Anyway, I thought that the combination of modern and traditional Islamic architecture might be an interesting terrain to battle the Covies in, a change from the thouroghly western terrain I'll be using in the RP (Just don't let the Covies blow up any mosques......and if you do, don't let any of your friends in the UAE see my RP :P) Now....A scene I thought of for you in Dubai that I just have to tell you about. Construction Site of the Half-mile skyscraper, Kim (/you) prepares to clear a the site of Jackal snipers : Kim ducked behind the blade of bulldozer as a shot from a Jackal Sniper bounced of the front of the construction machine. Raising her FN P90 Submachine Gun, she fired a burst in the general direction of the Kig-Yar. The alien ducked behind a steel girder on the framework of the tower, allowing Kim to run to the entrance of the half built structure. Looking upwards at the griders above her, Kim spotted a Jackal on one of the steel I-beams several floors above her. She fired a burst of eight 5.7mm rounds. The SMG bullets had just enough range to strike down the Jackal and send his body and rifle falling to the floor several stories below. Kim picked up the dead Jackal's beam rifle and slung it over her back, before climbing entering an elevator that lead to the top of a tower crane, P-90 at the ready. As th elevator ascended, Kim sweeped the floors of enemies, her submachine gun spraying lead at over 900 rounds per minute, cutting down Grunts, Jackals, and even a couple Brutes, all taken by surprise by the daring attack by the American International Student. As the elevator reached the top of the crane, Kim spotted a pack of Brutes hundreds of feet below. Kim took the beam rifle from her back and took aim. Particle beams burned through first one Brute, then two, before finally they had all fallen. No sooner then that, a Wraith drove into the construction site and fired a plasma ball at the crane Kim was standing. The ball of blue flames missed by inches, but the next one would probably destroy the tower crane and send Kim down over five hundred feet. She had to think fast, she had no anti-tank weapons to destroy the Wraith. A large steel girder stood suspended from the crane, above the Wraith. Kim shot the steel cables of the crane with her beam rifle. The steel grider fell on top of the Wraith and crushed it like a Coke can. Just then, a Phantom flew right up next to Kim. She stared right into the Grunt doorgunner's eyes as the Unggoy aimed his plasma turret at her. Kim shot the Grunt with her beam rifle. The Phantom's front turret took out the support beams of the tower crane Kim stood on, she had only one choice: Jump. Kim made a leap of faith from the falling tower crane to the open side doors of the Phantom. Kim landed on her knees on the inside of the Phantom, and kicked the second Grunt manning the other doorgun out the side of the Phantom to it's death. Kim grabbed one of the Grunt's plasma pistols and charged up a bolt. The Brute piloting the Phantom set the aircraft to hover at it's current altitude and exited the cockpit to see what the racket was. The Brute was caught full in the face by the plasma pistol bolt and was finished off by Kim's P-90. The Brute fell to to the floor as Kim entered the cockpit and began randomly pushing buttons, she had to learn to fly the Phantom. She got the aircraft moving, though in a rather jerky and haphazard fashion, once accidentaly doing a barrel roll. After a few minutes flying time, Kim got the hang of the control, and turned towards a highway dividing the modern commercial district of Dubai from the old city. Kim destroyed several Shadows and Ghosts with the Phantom's foreward plasma cannon before an AA Wraith hit the Phantom with one of it's deadly fuel rods. The Phantom crashed in the old city, along a row of houses built in the traditional Islamic style, two-to three story square structures with a central courtyard. Kim extracted herself from the wreckage of the destroyed Phantom, and got to her feet just in time to see a Wraith coming down the street. The alien tank moved close. "Is this it?". Kim thought, "Did I go through all that to die at the end of an alley in Dubai?", I'll never see my home again, never see my family, my friends......." Suddenly, the Wraith exploded in a ball of blue flames. Kim look around for a cause for the sudden destruction of the Covenant tank. She saw a French-made AMX-30 main battle tank (really used by the UAE) of the UAE Army roll into view. Like I said above, I'm not sure if I'll do this RP anytime soon, I just heard about the interesting combination of cultures in Dubai and thought it would be an interesting change from the locations most people would use. BTW sorry for the wall of text. A Favour Good day to you. As an administrator, I was hoping you wouldn't mind looking at one of my articles for a second or two. You see, a person I asked to read it over afterwards said that it was too powerful, or as I've read, "God Modded". I'm afraid I cannot have a God Modded article, it just will not do, however as you are an administrator, you essentially decide what and what isn't God Modded. As such, I ask you to decide whether this: Redemption-Class Battlecruiser Is God Modded. I thank you in advance for you time, as I will not be present if you get around to it. Thank you very much. I shall go over the weapons again, however I have a differing view of the Human-Sangheili relationship. I applaud you referring to the small skirmish between Lord Hood and Rtas 'Vadum, however at the time I believe most if not all of it was from the previous years of mutual hate. If you'll refer to the levels on the Ark, and the opening scene to the level Halo, 'Vadum warms up to humans significantly by the end, and after several decades I can see both sides developing a more brotherly alliance. I mean, they made up with the San 'Shyuum near instantly after a religious war with them, why not humans? In fact another article of mine that describes my version of the Sangheili Faction, the ISE has humans residing within their Empire as 1st class citizens in the 2600's. Again, thank you for the input Crucible Firearms Series When dissassembled, do you think components for the CFS-P1 and the CFS-A1 fit into a case that would fit into say, a compartment beside the pilot's seat of an F/I-905 Claymore fighter? Of course I'm Gonna Leave! No, I'm not leaving, I'm just cleaning out lots of stuff I don't need and that I never used. So don't worry, I'm not leaving, I'll want to reach admin first and then have an honorary retire a year after that or something. Which reminds me, do you think there will be another Rfa like the one that made you, Lomi and S-077 admins? Cheers, Zeno you know all of Zeno Panthakree's articles if you remove all the GM and Unrealistic templetes i'll fix them up so they are good.Eaite'Oodat 21:40, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Since I got my own section somehow im gonna use it.Do you know how to spell Liutenant?I think im spelling it wrong and I am making a new police rank.-Zeno Panthakree 13:59, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Well Do you tihnk i should stay or leave, i mean i am just asking.Eaite'Oodat 22:01, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Fine but i am deleting earlier convo ok.Eaite'Oodat 22:31, 18 September 2008 (UTC) One question Who exactly are the artists of these? (And if any extra time to spare, what are they from?) Yeah, you recommended them to me. Links Theme I don't have any idea for this yet Running Scene Ending I don't have any idea for this yet Could you log in for me to identify who you are?Little_Missy - 22:42, 19 September 2008 (UTC) That isn't important (clishae quote), I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually (after you find out who you sent it to), but until then, I suggest you please send me the artists, and delete this entire conversation afterwards, i'll look at it's history afterwards, i'll figure it out. Those are some very good sounding sounds, I too would like to know where they came from.--Bardhast 22:55, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, the artist is Justin Durban (Deviantart page and Private Website). Please credit the artist or he'll sue you... XD. Oh, and deleting this conversation would be fruitless, knowing that people could still see it in the history pages. Oh, and I know who you are XD. To Bardhast, I'm surprised to see you barging in this conversation...Don't worry...The more the merrier!! :) Little_Missy - 07:03, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::I happen to of listened to those songs and thought, wow those are amazing. There is no way, with my skill level, could I create that kind of music.--Bardhast 16:07, 20 September 2008 (UTC) New List Hey there Subby, I have been roaming around Halo Fanon and now I even have a new list of stuff that I was wondering if it could be changed. Most of this stuff is presentation. *The side bar needs more links, example: **Main Page **Fanon:Fanon List, Text Adventure, Characters, Battles, Planets, Factions and Species, Weapons, Vehicles, Games, Awards **Roleplay(RP:Index) **Community:IRC, Forum, Featured Users, Fanon of the Month **Top Content(Same as now List) **Guidelines(The Rules basically) **Related Wikis(Same as now list) **Related Sites(Same as now list) **Invite Friends to Halo Fanon *On that side bar, when you put your cursor over some boxes, they then give you a nice list of stuff on that page. Is there anyway for all of them to have that ability?(This is mainly on the Inside Halo Fanon) *When will the new forum be instituted? It would appear as though the forum won't be bringing back the other forum pages. The only way for that to happen is if someone goes through and edits every single forum, like add a space to it, then it would show back up. *More awards. Is it possible for me to start up a personal award that I would give out to different Users? *Halo Fanon:Projects needs to probably be deleted along with: Stories(Move them to the Fanon list), Halo Fanon:Example, Help Desk, Halo Fanon:Wiki Sponsored(No other pages should be allowed to have Halo Fanon on them, unless they are community project pages). More to come I am sure. Now remember something though, I am being very nitpicky right now, though really, Halo Fanon is a very well put together Wiki.--Bardhast 16:04, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Exo suit Well i just built a new exo suit take a look at the Marauder Exo Suit.Eaite'Oodat 20:27, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Its a human version of the hunter armor. though i don't know what to do with the large guns on its arms should i make them ethier flamerthrowers or fuel rod cannons.Eaite'Oodat 20:33, 20 September 2008 (UTC) If the cyclops is cannon then i'll find a way to make my suit cannon.Eaite'Oodat 20:40, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I made a templete for warmatser corporation.Eaite'Oodat 21:18, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Halo CE PM me when home, or ready.... Gunnery Sergeant Matoro3311 | 19:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) TGL Any updates on the RP? Thoughts I am about to introduce a new race that will coexist with most user content rather than what the Necros did with the Rebuild Era. The new race has a special surprise with it and I was wondering if you wanted to have any of your characters/factions be main discoverers and researchers of it. The Race is called Vitika. --Kebath 'Holoree 15:26, 22 September 2008 (UTC) UNSC Wyrm How do you rename a page? juljul 19:38, 22 September 2008 (UTC)